


The how not to deal with an Ex-fic

by Lilablassblau



Series: Bartender!AU [4]
Category: Castle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:09:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilablassblau/pseuds/Lilablassblau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javier is acting stupidly, Kevin is a jealous and angsty teenager, the Ryans are protective, the bitchy Ex is bitchy, Jenny an awesome person and Castle might or might not have a crush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The how not to deal with an Ex-fic

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when the author watches the show. 'Heartbreaker'-influenced and 'Wild Rover' inspired. 
> 
> As always a big thank you to the lovely detective-rysposito.

Ten minutes, ten minutes and 23 seconds- Castle kept peaking on his watch - had passed since Kevin had stormed into the breakroom, a very apologetic Espo in tow. And since then their fight only rose in volume. Later, Castle would explain to his mother and Alexis the scene like this:

“You were involved?”

Espo looked embarrassed to say the least, when he had admitted of knowing the suspect. Then a nervous chuckle. “Of course not. We were engaged.”

“Engaged?” Ike looked as shocked as Beckett. “You never told me that you were engaged before Kevin.”

“Well--.”

“Ohh, you did not tell Kevin either,” Castle quipped with a scandalized stage whisper. He started to look at him darkly. “You still kept in touch?”

Espo turned to him with a dark scowl. “No!”

“No?”

Beckett sat against the desk, looking as interested as the rest of the team. “Kev has a record himself, so that can’t be it.”

After some sweating and nervous laughter, Espo finally stuttered, “There is a record and a record. And well, I put the cuffs on her--.”

Everybody nodded, but Castle still scowled. “I bet you did.”

“To arrest her,” Espo continued with a slightly irritated look towards Castle.

He tried to hold back his scowl. Someone had to as Kevin could not do it himself. Kevin, who two weeks ago had come to the precinct and blurted out that the adoption agency had confirmed them as eligible parents and they might have a chance very soon. Kevin, who sometimes brought over leftovers, when Espo had forgotten them and who always managed to cajole Castle to try his newest creations. Most importantly, Kevin Ryan-Esposito, who Espo had been married to for five years now. That guy should know if Espo had an ex-fiancé - a super hot ex-fiancé.

An officer just brought in a petite, very well built woman with long, dark curls, who gaped at Espo and then breathed in an unfairly erotic way: “Javier?”

And of course, three things had to happen then. Kevin showing up, Espo for once not noticing, but gaping at newly-discovered super hot, criminal ex-fiancé, said ex-fiancé pulling herself loose and jumping into Espo’s arms to kiss Espo. Not just a maybe a bit sentimental kiss, no, a full blown, on the open mouth - was there tongue?

“What are you doing with my husband?”

And then it all went to hell. Espo sprung away from Sonja and faced a very displeased husband. “Amor, I can totally explain,” he started, to which both - current husband and former fiancé - replied with an icy, “Explain!”

That’s when they faced each other. Sonia crying out, pointing very rudely towards Kevin, if you asked Castle, “You’re gay?”

Espo looked more and more dismayed, but could not seem to form two sensible syllables to save his life or prevent Kevin from punching his lights out. Castle really rooted for the last possibility, but then Kevin just turned his eyes at Espo, lifting his arms wide open and then when Espo still just stumbled unintelligible gibberish let them sink again. “Let me help you, Javier,” he then said and secretly Castle wanted to cheer on his buddy for the best bitch-face ever. “Ms.-?”

“Sonia Ruíz.” She put her hands on her hips, but then Kevin hold out his hand, which after a quick look of disgust, she shook.

“Ms. Ruíz. As apparently he not only lost his voice, but also his manners, please let me explain. I’m Kevin Ryan-Esposito. You see, he is bisexual, not to be confused with pansexual, but the truth is, he is more on the homosexual scope of the Kinsey scale.”

“Ryan-Esposito?”

Kevin nodded with that ever pleasant smile on his face. “You noticed. Yes, that’s right, we carry the same last name and we are married. I’m sure he would have loved to tell you yourself, but I guess he decided to crawl back into the closet. And you might be what to my husband?”

“His ex-fiancé.”

And that’s when his careful polite mimic broke and he turned a startled and wide-eyed look at Espo, while Sonia smirked. Espo opened his mouth, but still nothing and then decided for the worst of bad choices: “Kevin, please, don’t make a scene. I can explain.”

There was a distinctive jump in Kevin’s throat and he then turned to flee, looking at the ground, the blush on his cheeks already quite visible. Espo followed him looking dismayed, his “Kevin” more and more pleading. Eventually, he had managed to steer Kevin into the breakroom. When Sonia looked around herself, she realized that the whole bullpen was glaring daggers at her.

And that’s how they had found themselves to front row seats to a tense, rising in volume fight that would make even the most hardened vet wince in sympathy and pat Espo’s shoulders. Latinas might be the one with the attitude, but this Irishman just shred his Latino husband to pieces. Yelled pieces of his angry monologue was heard to everyone. “A scene? A scene? ... I’m your fucking husband, you dimwitted neanderthal … I told you everything … embarrassed by me? … Your husband … told her THAT! …”

After ten minutes Kevin ripped open the door and stormed out, leaving behind a crushed Javier, who then turned to Sonia. “So, I guess I’m not ‘amor’ anymore,” she had the audacity to quip, earning even more death glares. Castle was proud to say that his was among the best.

*********************

The next days were a glimpse into a bad reality-show, where Javier had his phone buzzing every couple of minutes and after his fourth “I can explain”, it dawned on Castle that Espo had awakened the wrath of the Ryan-clan. It started, as predicted, with Sean, big brother, gang-task force leader, hardass and first president of the ‘Kevin Ryan protection-club’.

Then came Stacy Ryan, newly anointed Sergeant at the 54th, wife of Cory Ryan, same hardass. After her Karen, a bit more understanding, judging by Espo’s sighs. Colin Ryan, DEA, along with Gwen Kelly, second sister, took him out to dinner the third night.

Still, Kevin was more stubborn then Castle would have thought. “He found out that his husband kept things away from him, Castle, vital things and then he had one of the worst reactions possible, embarrassing Kevin on top of that. He should be pissed.” Even Beckett found his anger righteous, when Castle mused on the fourth day that maybe they should just talk.

“Hey guys, you’ve seen Javi?” A pretty blonde stood at their desk, looking determined, but nothing like the siblings in Ryan’s family portraits. “Hey, Jenny. He should be back soon. Kevin with you?”

So that was the famous Jenny, Kevin’s childhood friend and maid of honor. After a quick look at Castle, she nodded with a sigh. “I take it he is not taking the fight that well?”

Jenny huffed. “Last time he had had that amount of angst was, when he had come out to his family and his dad reacted like a dick. Javi needs to take our boy out to a date, woo him big time, turn on the Esposito-swag, and swear that he is neither embarrassed of their marriage, nor does Kevin have to worry about that skank and we will have the Rysposito back we all adore.”

“Rysposito?” Oh, this was awesome. The Childhood-friend had a shipname. His characters needed a ship name. Ralchoa? Ochelay? He needed to work on that.

“Richard Castle, right? Oh, how exciting. I love your books, Kevie and I used to go to every book-signing together. And now, he will be a character in your next book. I can’t tell you how smug he was about that. If you need some dirt on ‘Sean’, invite me to a cocktail,” Jenny laughed and Castle smiled at Jenny’s excitement.

So, Kevin had not only a crazy family, but also a super adorable childhood friend, maybe he was a sitcom-character after all. And then he suddenly realized that she had just flirted with him. And since when did it take him some time to realize someone was flirting with him. _And did she just call Kevin ‘Kevie’?_

“Kevie?”

“Oh, don’t tell him I called him that. Only I am allowed to call him that anyway. Not even super hot op-husband can, and he seems to be very talented with his tongue, if you know what I mean.”

Castle knows he should feel much worse, hearing about Javier’s bedroom-talents, but could not help imaging Kevin Ryan, calling out-- “I don’t have a crush on Kevin,” he cried out. Loud apparently, as Beckett and Jenny stared at him blankly.

“Huh,” Jenny then said. “Who would have thought.” She then looked around some more, until he saw Espo walking towards them.

“Hey, girl. Please tell me, you talked to Kevin.” They hugged briefly and Jenny smacked his shoulder.

“Honey, you have some crawling to do.” She took Espo away, while laying out a vast to-do list to get back on Kevin’s good graces.

The next day, Espo came into the precinct, looking sleep-deprived, but had the confident glow of a man, whose husband had let him do so much more then just hold his hand.

“Oh dear, do we even want to know?”

Espo turned to his partner and grinned at him. “Let’s say, Kevin knows how to push my buttons and I was happy to show him, who he belongs to. Plus, he looks better in skimpy underwear.”

Ike shuddered. “Thanks for the images. Next time just tell us you made up.”

Yeah, thanks, Espo, now Castle had added, Rysposito-roleplay, with Kevin as the cheerleader and Espo - he took out his phone and decided to take Jenny up on her offer for a cocktail.

 

  
****************************************************

 

  
For some reason, Kevin knew when to catch her alone. Even when she was at a very crowded bar, Kevin just found the gap, where she needed to go to the bathroom.

_“Jenny, sweety, you know I love you? Like my long lost sister?”_

She snorted as she texted him back. _“Kevie, you have two actual sisters.”_

_“And if I would not be totally gay over my very hot hubby, you know I would totally impregnate you and we would live happily ever after?”_

_“Yeah, story of my life. Only decent, irish, catholic boy around and he runs off with the hot latino :p”_

Jenny looked up from her phone, checking her make-up in the mirror. She knew Kevin would eventually get to the point. And yes, her phone buzzed again.

_“So even more important that I give you heads up. Rick likes you, but he likes Kate so much more :/”_

Jenny sighed. Of course, first date in ages and she was a in between-things. She should have consulted with Kevin first.

_“Like you like that cop of yours?”_

_“Yeah. I’m sorry and I will sick Javi and the rest of the Ryan-bros on him if you want me to. They could drag him into an alley and mess him up.”_

_“Kevin Patrick Ryan-Esposito!!! :-o”_

_“Yes?”_

_“I love you so much, you know that?”_

She finally left the restroom, eyes still firmly on the mobile in her hand.

_“I had an inkling. Now, what’s the verdict, husband looks at me strangely and gets grabby?”_

Rolling her eyes, poor guy getting laid every night, she typed her reply. _“No need to. He is the perfect gentleman. Besides, I think he has a mancrush on you.”_ She sidestepped a giggling group of girls, then laughing out loud, when she saw the text from a third person.

_“Who is crushing on Kevin?”_

_“Hey Javier, did anyone ever tell you, it’s rude to read others chats?”_

Castle still sat at their seat, sipping on his red wine.

_“I’m just helping my man out here. He is a bit tied up at the moment.”_

Jenny snorted. So, there were at that phase of their make up. _“Well, then there might be some punishment in order as your loverboy charmed a bestselling novelist”_

With the satisfaction that there came no replies, she sat down at the table again. “There you are. Wondered if ‘need to go to the bathroom’ really meant, ‘have to climb out of the restroom windows’. ”

Jenny laughed out loud. “Nah, just girls being girls. And Kevin being Kevin.”

Rick blinked at his date. “You went to meet Kevin?”

Again loud laughter. “No, but he texted me something interesting or rather important. So, Rick before we proceed, let’s dish.”

  
****************************************************

  
“Thanks for last night,” Jenny purred, while dropping off his sacko in front of everybody.

They all saw the frozen look on Kate’s face and she was happy that Javi was sitting behind her, cause his face said it all. “Javi? I have some babyshower ideas. Follow me, please.”

“Please don’t tell, Kevin, okay? He will just do his ‘non-of-your-fucking-business’-speech--.”

“And rightfully so.” Javi leaned against the counter, shaking his head.

“Hear me out. Rick is losing faith that this could go anywhere and I wanted to show him that Kate actually cares. And look, it worked,” she pointed towards the bullpen, where Kate still watched Rick as if something just occurred to her.

“Alright, girl, but that’s it, okay? I owe you that one for helping me out.” He looked happy again, in that vaguely grumpy-sexy way only Javier did.

“Yeah, still eager and pleasing?”

“Jenn, I already told you too much and Kev surely always tells way too much, but there are some things, no matter how good, I’d like to stay between him and me.”

“Spoilsport. Before I ride into the sunset, tell me what happened to Sonia.”

Espo sighed, shrugged, then caved to those raised eyebrows. “She meant a lot to me.”

Those glares started to loose their heat after a week of Ryan-induced rage.

“However, Kevin, means much more to me. That, and my mother took one good look at her after Sonia had talked me into bringing her to my family and dragged me to the kitchen.”

He shuddered, still hearing the yelling of his mother, grandmother and aunts.

_“What is she doing here? Where is my son?”_

_“I’m right here, mami.”_

_“My good son. The one that remembers your abuela's birthday.”_

_“Don’t mess it up with Kevin.”_

And of course the glares.

“Anyway, that’s when I called you and started to get my shit together.”

“Yeah, Kevin was disgustingly happy, when I picked him up for lunch yesterday.”

Javi grinned brightly. “Yeah? What did he-- right, on to my point. He still is not quite convinced that there is nothing going on between me and Sonia.”

“You brought her to Mami,” Jenn reminded him.

“And this was sentimental and stupid,” Javier replied. “I just wish, he would believe me, when I tell him he has nothing to be worried about.”

Jenny bit her lips in contemplation, then looked at Javier again. “Is that woman--.”

“Sonia,” Javier tried to be helpul.

“THAT womam, is she already back in prison or do you still need to interview her?”

“I rather not--.”

“Kevin might be more at ease, when he saw you two together and see the non-existant spark himself,” she just kept talking over Javier.

“Yeah, right, but how--.” His eyes drifted to their interrogation rooms. The same interrogation rooms that had those convenient one-way mirrors. “Oohh, right. Jenn, you are, as always, an angel.”

Jenny snorted rather unlady like. “Yeah, might wanna tell that to my Mom?”

She gathered her stuff, looking on her watch. “Kay, one crises down, unto the next one. My boss attempted some statistics.”

They hugged quickly, Jenny already turning to leave. “Uh, Jenn, what about the baby shower.”

Again a snort. “Gimme a baby, and I’ll throw you the biggest shower you’ll ever see,” she singsang, waving at him.

“Thanks,” he called after her.

“Remember I deal in wine and chocolate,” she said, not even turning around again and she was gone.

Javier rolled his shoulders. Right, let’s get this over with.

 

 

****************************************************

 

  
Castle stood in the small room, watching Espo with Sonia Ruíz. Next to him, Kevin nervously chewed on his under lip, while Ike pathis shoulder.

“So, this Ryan-guy, are you happy with him. Does he make you happy?” Sonia dived right into it.

Kevin wanted to turn and leave, but Ike hold him by the shoulders. “Just listen.”

“Kevin,” Espo suddenly spoke up. “His name his Kevin. Kevin Ryan-Esposito as you know. And he makes me so much more then that. He makes me laugh, when I feel like crying. He makes me feel at home, when I feel alone. I fall asleep, no matter the case, as long as he is around. He doesn’t care that I have the emotional mindset of a 15-year-old, just rolls his eyes at me. He was the one that brought me breakfast after I was howled up here the whole night to chase down a case. And once he built us a beach bar on our tiny balcony after we could not afford our dream-honeymoon. And every night for straight two weeks, he made me the best margaritas.”

He stopped, when he saw the gobsmacked look on Sonia’s face. “What you and me had, was pretty good and yeah we had great sex, but it’s nothing compared to what I feel, when I come home from a long night here and can fall asleep next to that guy.”

Sonja looked at the table then up again. “That sounds pretty close to perfect.”

Espo smiled a very dopey smile, next to Castle, Kevin practically melted, while beaming at the window.

“Not perfect, no, but just right.”

When Espo finally was out of interrogation, Kevin watched him thoughtfully, then silently nodded down the hallway. Javi took his jacket and followed him down the hallway to the elevator, putting his arm around Kevin’s shoulder.

“Husband of mine, I was thinking of baby-names,” they could hear Kevin speak up, followed by a deep chuckle of Espo.

“Let’s hear them then.”

“I was thinking about a boy first. It should be something strong. Something like--.” Their voices drifted off, while they walked towards the elevator, being closely watched by Kate, Ike and Castle.

Castle couldn’t help his delighted grin: “And they are a back.” Even Kate could not argue against that. She turned to Castle, a searching look on her face. “What about a burger at Remy’s?”


End file.
